


6 Types Of Kisses

by ForgetTheDecoy, Toshie



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgetTheDecoy/pseuds/ForgetTheDecoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshie/pseuds/Toshie
Summary: Being on this island has given me a lot of time to think. About the past, what my future might look like, if I'll even have a future. I remembered the day I broke up with my first girlfriend. I was still in elementary school, it was just a silly relationship really. Even so, I was still sad. I asked my brother if anyone would ever truly love me. Not as a parent or a sibling, but as partners. That's when he told me that everyone has a soulmate. Ofcourse, I asked him the golden question."How do you know when you have found your soulmate?"





	6 Types Of Kisses

Being on this island has given me a lot of time to think. About the past, what my future might look like, if I'll even have a future. I remembered the day I broke up with my first girlfriend. I was still in elementary school, it was just a silly relationship really. Even so, I was still sad. I asked my brother if anyone would ever truly love me. Not as a parent or a sibling, but as partners. That's when he told me that everyone has a soulmate. Ofcourse, I asked him the golden question.

"How do you know when you have found your soulmate?"

"You might want to take notes." I remember the playful smile he casted my way, to indicate he was joking. My younger, naive self took it seriously though and actually took notes. I used to facepalm at the memory, but deep inside I am actually grateful I did.

My brother told me that soulmates will always end up in a relationship together at one point. "It's fate." He'd say, like it was the most logical thing in the world. Recognizing your soulmate however, that was another story. He told me there are 6 types of kisses. Your soulmate is the only one you experience all 6 with, and ofcourse, as soon as I met you I started keeping a checklist. 

 

1\. The hesitant kiss

"Taylor... Isn't it beautiful out here? I would have never believed flowers like these existed if I wasn't looking at them right now! And the butterflies! Don't get me started about the butterflies."

I smiled at you as you turned your head around, looking at everything, taking it all in. I recall thinking that Jake would probably start calling you "Owl" if he had been here. I was almost scared you would pull some exorcist magic and turn your head 360 degrees. I released a breath I didn't even realise I was holding and chuckled.

"Truly beautiful, indeed."

But my eyes were glued on you. I remember how red you turned once you realised I hadn't actually looked around yet. Immediatly a pang of regret hit me.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-"

You shushed me with a finger to my lips. Your eyes stared right back into mine, but I could see your gaze flickering over to my lips. I dipped my head. We started slow, cautious,

Hesitant.

But soon, we couldn't get enough.

 

2\. Early morning kiss

I woke up before the others that day. Just like the day before, and the day before that. My sleep was plagued by nightmares, I just couldn't bear closing my eyes anymore. To say my mood was 'dark' on that particular day would have been an understatement.

I was sitting in the lobby and stood up when I heard a noise. It was you, also up early. You walked up to me, still looking sleepy and approached me for a kiss. You aimed for my lips but got my chin instead. You wiped the lipstick off of it and then kissed me again, this time hitting the mark.

"Sorry, Early morning, You know how it goes." You said, and walked away looking slightly embarrassed. Little did you know, that moment, that happy memory, was what kept me going that day.

 

3\. In the moment kiss

We were standing in the wine cellar, and had just solved another puzzle. So many things had gone wrong. I felt like I was somehow cursed. I wondered what I had done that made me deserve this.

Then you pushed me against a wine shelf and kissed me. It wasn't like our previous kisses. It was fiercer, more passionate. We broke apart after what seemed like an eternity.

"What was that for?" I asked while leaning my forehead on yours.

"Let's say I got caught up...In the moment. Are you complaining?"

"Definetly not" I smirked. I knew that I shouldn't have been worrying about my past so much. As long as I was with you, in the moment, was where I belonged. To truly experience my surroundings.

 

4\. Breathtaking kiss

It was the night before the watchers attacked. I hadn't really thought about the possible danger yet-- I was sure we could hold the watchers off-- until Diego confronted me about it. 

I nodded at him, said my goodnights. There was only one thing I desired at that point. I invited you to my room and then... Well, you know what happened next, heh.

I laid back down on the bed but you stopped me and gave me one last kiss. It was like nothing I ever experienced, the kiss wasn't too rough, nor too gentle. I felt like all our feelings were conveyed through that kiss. Like we no longer needed words. I gave my brain the command to open my mouth and speak but nothing happend, as if I was paralyzed. I could hear that I wasn't the only one affected. Our ragged breaths formed a symphony.

"That was..." I eventually managed to say.

"Breathtaking"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

 

5\. Empty kiss

I knew what was happening as soon as you started talking. I raised my voice, I yelled, I screamed. You didn't stop talking though. You knew what was happening aswell. Your body suddenly became limp and I scooped you up in my arms, my tears rolling over my cheeks like raindrops. I screamed for help one last time before pressing my lips to yours. Where your lips normally pushed themselves closer to mine, where your tongue would flick over my lips as a request, or you would part your own as an invitation, there was nothing.

Jake and Sean were the first to find us.

"Damn, she's out." Jake stated, his eyes wide. He was clearly trying too keep his cool. I on the other hand, was keeping it far from 'cool'.

"No shit, sherlock." I snarled at him.

"She looks almost... Empty... We have to get her to Michelle, immediatly!" Sean intervened.

 

6\. I missed you kiss

My brother explained to me that all soulmates, get parted. Some for small times, others for longer times. But they would always return to their home, their mate.

My brother was wrong about one thing though: I found out the kisses are not the only way to know who find out who soulmate is, which is why I'm sure you'll be back.

This kiss is the only one our list is missing. 

Don't keep me waiting, damnit.

I missed you.

I still do.


End file.
